Feeling The Heat
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Hopper has agreed to accept Sparrow Hood's challenge of who can drink the most dangerous, most deadly hot sauce there ever is to exist. And the results will leave everyone surprised for sure. Includes twist ending! Hopper/Sparrow one-shot. Not slash.


**"Feeling The Heat"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or any of the characters at all. Ever After High is owned by Mattel and the respective authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, this idea was somehow caught in my head not too long ago, and I want to try it. So, this will be a Sparrow and Hopper fic (not Slash) for you all to enjoy!**

* * *

Hopper Croakington II had entered the Castleteria around a foggy afternoon. Apparently, the son of the frog prince looked kinda nervous to be exact. Was he getting the chance to talk to his crush, Briar Beauty? Was it Mystery Meatloaf Day down at the Castleteria? Was he about to be laughed at for something embarrassing that happened to him in the past?

It wasn't any of those things.

Instead, what Hopper found inside the Castleteria was a smirking Sparrow Hood. He had such a grin that would make a jackass look weak in comparison. Sparrow wasn't alone by the way. Of course, he had his bandmates, The Merry Men, with him as always. What they were planning at this very moment? Either way, Hopper was willing to find out.

"Hey Hopper, glad to see you made it on time." Sparrow smirked.

"No problem," Hopper replied. "Took me a while to finally get changed while avoiding Daring's shiny mirror for hitting at me."

"Sucks to be you, frogboy." Sparrow smirked again. "Anyway, you're wondering why I asked you here."

"I remember you challenging me to a Hot Sauce Drinking contest," Hopper replied. "I'm not that dumb, you know."

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't _that_ dumb to remember." The guitarist chuckled.

As Hopper took his seat, Sparrow's bandmates brought forth a suitcase filled with three hot sauce bottles. Both bottles were two pairs each.

There were three flavors of hot sauce that Hopper had to choose: Hellish Habanero, Ghastly Ghost Pepper, and Ghost Pepper Habanero, which was much hotter, spicier and deadly than the Ghastly Ghost Pepper itself. Which sauce was perfect for Hopper, and which two weren't? The choice was up to him.

"Okay, frogboy, choose your poison." Sparrow smirked. As Hopper began to choose, Sparrow's thoughts lit up as they spoke. _"What Hopper doesn't know that some of my hot sauce bottles are actually tomato juice while his are the real hot ones. Hopper definitely won't see it coming!"_

After much thinking, Hopper decided to make his decision.

"I'll take Ghost Pepper Habanero." He replied.

"Ooooh, you're asking for your deathwish that early, huh?" Sparrow smirked again. "Sounds fine with me. But I gotta warn ya. I'm undefeated at Hot Sauce drinking. It's the only thing I'm good at besides rockin' at the guitar."

"Huh, never knew that about you." Hopper replied. I guess I'm in-WHOA! WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE?!"

"Huh, where?" Sparrow said looking over his right shoulder.

After looking for a good minute, Sparrow and his bandmates looked back to Hopper.

"There's nothing over there, dude." Sparrow replied.

"Crap, I thought I must've saw Duchess giving you a wink over there," Hopper replied. "Anyway, lets get started!"

"Sure." Sparrow nodded. "You first."

As he was twisting the knob off, Sparrow let out an evil smirk, letting his brain do the thinking again.

"I totally got this in the bag," He thought. "Hopper's gonna burn so much, his shorts are gonna soak!"

With a deep breath, Hopper started chugging the bottle half-way.

He then stopped, feeling the bursting pain that his mouth was going through. It was so spicy that it was almost like getting cooked well-done around a fiery sun. It was so blistering that his tongue was delivering quite a beating. But Hopper was determined to fight on through this fight. There was no way he was gonna lose to Sparrow Hood, who decided to taunt him like always.

"Does it hurt now, froggy?" The guitarist smirked.

Showing signs of bravery, Hopper shook his head no, and continued to chug the entire bottle entirely.

Sparrow would have thought that anyone would give up half-way through the bottle, but he was quite impressed of what Hopper was now going through. Having to withstand that firey feeling from those ghost peppers. So far, 20 seconds had passed and Hopper had nearly cleared the entire bottle empty.

As he laid the bottle on the table, Hopper let in a very deep breath, having to ease the pain around his mouth. Right now, his insides were nearly suffering third degree. Even so, the heat from the hot sauce was enough to nearly cause him a heart attack. Luckily, the heat didn't get so close to his heart.

After fighting off the heat, Hopper breathed it out and went to normal.

"Wow, that was pretty tasty!" Hopper smirked.

Sparrow's jaw slackered in shock. How could Hopper not even pass out from the heat coming from that sauce? Either way in Sparrow's mind, the son of the frog prince definitely got lucky.

"Eh, it was beginner's luck." Sparrow shrugged. "I can so totally beat that. Watch me."

"I can't wait to see this." Hopper smirked back.

Twisting the cap off, Sparrow gripped the bottle harder, thinking that he already had it in the bag.

Like a champ, he raised the bottle of Ghost Pepper Habanero high and chugged it straight to his lips. Sparrow was so gonna dominate Hopper for sure, just by chugging the huge sonuvabitch down to the core. But shockingly, after only 10 seconds of chugging...

...

...

...he spit some of the sauce out!

In account, he screamed.

Apparently, the 'hot sauce' Sparrow was drinking wasn't actually tomato juice at all. It was actually real life hot sauce that Sparrow was drinking! The guitarist didn't understand this at all! Mostly, he would usually win these things by cheating (hence the tomato juice), but now, it finally wasn't the case.

"AGGGGGGGGGGH!" Sparrow screamed in result of the heat. "IT'S FRICKIN' HOT!"

"Heh, didn't expect that, huh?" Hopper smirked. "I actually beat _the_ Sparrow Hood at something! What do you have to say now?"

"The heat's starting's to burn my pee-region!" Sparrow shouted painfully as he held the part between his legs.

The sauce had gotten so hot to Sparrow that it made him want to pee so badly. It was almost like getting kicked in the balls by Raven after trying to hit on her, but only this time, the pain had gotten much worse. Admitting defeat in the worst way, Sparrow decided to bolt on out of here like a scared little chicken.

"EVERYONE, GET OUT OF THE WAY! MY MOUTH'S ON FIIIIIIIIIIIRE!" Sparrow screamed, shoving everyone out of the way.

As he and his bandmates left to go to the nearest bathroom. Hopper took in one victorious smirk, holding out the empty hot sauce bottle (real one) in hand. That of course, was to remind Hopper of his victory against Sparrow in the hot sauce drinking contest.

Clenching the bottle in hand, Hopper turned to his left shoulder and spoke to an unknown source.

"Hey, thanks for switching the bottles when Sparrow wasn't looking." Hopper replied. "You definitely owe me."

Suddenly, a girl with a mischevious magicially appeared out of thin air, revealing it to be Kitty Cheshire. Apparently, Kitty had something to do with this for sure.

"My pleasure, frog." Kitty winked. "Glad I can help you beat him. Looks like Sparrow didn't know what he was getting into."

"No problem," Hopper nodded. "I know I'd always rely on you for help."

"If you need me, always give me a call..." Kitty smirked, before disappearing in thin air.

It was obviously clear that Kitty had switched the bottles, just so Hopper could get the fake one and Sparrow could get the hot stuff. It's nice to see someone stick it to Sparrow for once, and with the help of one Miss Kitty Cheshire, Hopper was obviously the man to do it. Spinning the empty sauce bottle like a basketball, Hopper spoke to himself in total victory:

"Well, looks like Sparrow just couldn't handle the heat."

Hopper could've said it any better than stone.

* * *

 **Tough luck for Sparrow, that's gotta hurt!**

 **Anyway, what did the rest of you think? Feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now!**


End file.
